


传说也不全是骗人的

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [22]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 他是龙AU警告：番外各种生子恶搞，作者已经彻底放飞自我了。





	1. Chapter 1

事情起于某一天，他们不知道为什么就交流起小时候听说过的黑暗童话，Gaby趁机把格林兄弟好好吐槽了一番。“所以我从来不喜欢这类童话，”她说，“那些童话本质上都是在描写女人被掠夺、被欺骗、被始乱终弃、被杀害，然后结尾还要继续教育女人要永远心地善良不要放弃才能有幸福结局。都二十一世纪了，我们应该停止继续这么粉饰太平了。” 

Illya一直高冷地窝在一边自己对弈，这时候接话说道，“那你一定喜欢我的这个故事，”他把自己的主教拿掉，“在这个故事里，女主角始终是个受害者，最后还悲惨地死掉了。” 

“不过这不能算是公主童话，”他说，“这是一个关于龙的新娘的故事。” 

在Illya还是一个俄国特工时，曾经一度深入边远地区活动，就是那时候，他听说了那个恶龙新娘的古老传说。 

就像所有的传说故事一样，这个故事也发生在非常遥远的过去，大地冰封，恶龙肆虐，为了安抚恶龙，每年，村子里的人都会挑选出一位美丽的年轻女孩，装在满载金银珠宝的小船上向恶龙进行献祭。恶龙会把小船和女孩都带走，从此再也没人见过那些女孩。没有屠龙的勇者，也没有皆大欢喜的爱情拯救结局。 

“这个故事很明显结合了龙喜欢金子还有非常残暴的刻板印象，”Illya总结说：“经过那个传说发生的湖泊时，我还特意绕了一点路去看了看。那个湖还有周边山势地形确实很符合整个故事的恐怖氛围。” 

他结束了自己的故事。他的同事都陷入了思索。 

“这真是个非常现实的残酷童话。”Gaby说，“听完这个故事，我都想再看一遍那些甜腻腻的粉饰过的迪士尼公主动画了。” 

“如果一个传说非常贴近当地的情况，就很有可能是确有其事，只不过在流传下来的过程里一点点以讹传讹，以至于完全面目全非了，”Solo说，他的关注点总是更现实一些。“不过再面目全非，也总会有一些是真实的历史。你刚才说到献祭里有财宝，说不定这个献祭不是对龙，而是对强盗缴纳保护金。” 

“这确实有可能，”Illya表示同意，“歌谣里还详细描述了每家每户献出的财宝数量和种类。他们还准确地记录了恶龙肆虐的年头，它一共掳走了多少位新娘和财宝。每年，它都会按照当年的收成比例来要求自己的献祭，如果村民胆敢欺瞒，就会兴风作浪，让他们没法出海打渔。” 

Solo若有所思地轻哼，“有意思。这条龙如果是真的，那它数学还挺好。” 

第二天，Illya继续进行自己未完的棋局，Solo走过来，把一张地图打开在他面前，他瞄了一眼，扬眉。“我不知道这是什么，也不会对此做任何评价。” 

“昨天你提到的几个关键词，你提到出海打渔，所以那应该是一个靠近海边的渔村，”Solo说，“你还提到了湖和周围的山，我核对了一下你当年的活动范围，缩小了一下，这就是最符合的地方了。然后我对比了一下卫星地图，猜猜我找到了什么，在东边的海面上，确实有一座岛屿，曾有报告提到那里有海盗活动的痕迹。” 

“我还是不知道你在说什么。”Illya说，推进他的小兵，“不过我想提醒你一下，这个故事的重点是恶龙，他的残酷还有那些新娘的悲惨遭遇。不是宝藏。” 

Solo回给他一个假笑，因为，众所周知，世界上根本没有所谓龙，不是吗。 

当然，Solo不会就因为一个虚无缥缈的传说就大费周章地跑到半个地球之外的地方去探险寻宝，他又不是十岁大的童子军了。 

但那个恶龙的传说还有（重点）那些宝藏确实让他很感兴趣，时不时就从他的潜意识里飘出来冒个泡。更巧的是，没过多久，他认识的一个收藏家忽发奇想，举家去阿拉斯加度假，邀请他过去小聚，并提供全套的私人飞机接送往返服务。Solo查了查地图，意外地发现，那里离他一直觊觎想去一探究竟的小岛只有几百海里。所以，很自然地，他的好奇心就再次死灰复燃了。 

“那里已经属于公海了，”当他提出时，收藏家答道，给他倒上酒，他们身后的壁炉发出噼啪响，“虽然你要去也没什么障碍，但那里确实有点古怪，即使是晴天，那座小岛周围也总是云雾缭绕，据说只有指南针的时代，很多船都会在附近迷失方向，现在有了全球定位系统这类事才少了。” 

Solo想到的却是，如果他是那些海盗，想要藏起自己搜刮抢夺来的宝藏，最好的藏匿地点当然是这么一座很难找到的岛屿，不是吗？ 

他花了两天做准备，乘直升机出发，驾驶员把他送到了岛屿上方，就放他下去了。Solo顺利降落在沙滩上，一边收起降落伞塞到岩石缝里，一边掏出指南针看了看，指南针果然已经不动了，他猜测是这个岛的磁场问题，但另一个要命的问题是，他跳下来时把他的通讯器给弄丢到海里去了。这下子他想要离开这个岛，要么是等到他的朋友几天后想起派人来找他，要么就得靠自己游出去。 

或者也没必要那么绝望，他走到沙滩边上，又看到一艘撞到岩石里的木船，从样式上看不出具体所属年代，Solo想，没准他还能修好船自己划出去。 

当然，比起离开，还有另一件大事，就是找到传说中那些宝藏。 

过了几个小时后，Solo开始想，也许，只是也许，Illya是对的，那个传说也全是牵强附会，这个世界上根本没有恶龙，自然也没有恶龙的新娘，更没有恶龙的宝藏，他大概也是昏了头，居然真的就为了那么一个可能，放着度假不好好享受却跑到这么一座岛上来。 

他已经把岛上的各个角落都探索了一遍，除了刚开始那艘木船什么人迹也没发现，仅有的几个山洞也是空空荡荡，一目了然得连只蝙蝠都藏不住，更不可能有什么宝藏了。 

这件事要是被他的同事们知道就很尴尬了，Solo在山顶岩石上坐下来，无意识地拔着地上一根长长的草，在他面前，晚霞如火燃烧，整座岛屿落在这片粉红色的霞光里，Solo忽然听见身后传来一个奇怪的声音，听起来就像是什么东西在拍打巨大的翅膀—— 

他赫然回头，还没看清那到底是什么就被人一下敲昏了。 

滴答。滴答。 

Solo颤抖了一下，他睁开眼睛，抹了一把脸上被溅到的冰冷水滴，发现自己正躺在一个黑漆漆的山洞里，身下是一堆铺起来的厚厚的草，唯一的光源是头顶上那个小洞，在地上还散落着一些颜色很喜人的小果子。Solo拿起其中一颗，看起来还是刚摘下来不久的，梗都还没枯掉。 

Solo摸了摸下巴，不管他的绑匪（？）是什么人，他眼前这个还真是教科书版本的低级陷阱了。 

他头顶上又传来了隐约的振翅声，一团阴影掠过那个小洞，然后他的绑匪就飞走了。 

龙落在海边的岩石上，微俯下身，那层可怖的鳞片慢慢褪去，转变为一个男人的模样。 

这个全身赤裸的高大男人神色郁郁地盯着面前的海看。海上粉红色的霞光正在褪去，夜晚又要来临了。 

这已经是今年第十批好奇误入他的领地的人类了，他有点不高兴地想，海岛周围的云雾，还有那些低级魔法，已经渐渐挡不住人类了。更糟糕的是，过去那些危险的传说还能把人类吓得不敢靠近，现在？他们简直是像扑火的飞蛾一样撞过来。 

也许是时候认真考虑换另一个更远离人类世界的领地了。 

他叹了口气，但在这之前他还得处理掉那个刚闯进来的人类，应该用不了多久，困他一到两天，等他饿了自然就会吃掉那些果子，然后他就能把人送出去了。他会忘记在这岛上的一切，也不会记得—— 

身后传来轻悄的脚步声，在离他十米远处停住了。 

男人（或龙）震惊地看着他刚丢进洞里的俘虏就站在他身后，一脸兴味盎然地上下打量他。 

“哇哦。”他这么说，“我可绝对想不到事情还能这么发展。” 

“你是怎么……” 

“哦，你是说我怎么能出来？”Solo说，“下次你再抓住什么人，把他关起来之前最好先搜身，因为他们身上很可能带着各种能帮助他们逃离的小工具，”他对男人露齿一笑，男人盯着他手里的那把匕首。Solo注意到他的目光，就把匕首收起来了。 

“但你应该——” 

“吃掉你放在那里的果实，然后晕过去？”Solo替他说完，“亲爱的，所有听过看过白雪公主故事的小孩子都会知道，绝对不能吃陌生人给的漂亮小果子。后果可是很严重的。” 

他又朝着一脸迷茫的男人微微一笑。“还有，虽然你绝对有露的资本，但我觉得在我们继续对话之前，你最好还是去穿点什么，”他对着他下半身的部分大概比划一下，憋着笑，“你那个，实在有点让人分心。” 

…… 

总之，在经历了坦诚相对和对话交流，双方消除了误会增进了了解（“我才没有掳走新娘，我都把她们好好地送到安全的地方。那些财宝我也都分给了那些穷人。”“前一部分干得好，后一部分，好吧，有点遗憾。”），然后又花了些许时间在沙滩上你追我赶等进一步深入（♂）交流（♂）的活动之后，Solo说服了Chris陪他一起返回人类世界。 

Chris变回了龙形，伏下身等着他的伴侣爬上来，却纳闷地看着Solo从身后拖出了一个奇怪的东西。龙喷了一下鼻子，表示疑问。 

Solo对龙解释道：“这个，原型是个爬犁，我称之为龙挽具。”他看着龙眼睛瞪大，一等它明白过来“挽具”是什么意思，那覆盖了层层鳞甲的长脸上，居然还能挤出了疑似委屈的表情。 

Solo并没有心软。 

“亲爱的，我不是嫌弃你，”他说，“不管你什么样我都喜欢，但我们要面对一个事实，你变成龙之后，骑上去真的有点硌人。” 

龙还是满脸不快地瞥着那个挽具，Solo叹气，摸了摸它的脸，“好吧，我答应你，一等我们飞回去，你变回人形，你想要我怎么骑你都可以。这样行了吗？” 

于是他们就这样愉快而性福地生活在了一起。 

end


	2. 新婚番外

如果你一夜之间，意外地从某个无名小岛入手了一条传说中的恶龙并决意把他带回人类世界，你该怎么做？

首先，请忘记驯龙高手之类的东西，随随便便骑龙上天是别想了。二十一世纪是个连开无人机都要持证飞行的时代，那些唯恐出事的官僚机构绝对不可能给你开骑龙许可。就算他们敢，你也不敢把这种大秘密暴露给政府部门。

Solo做的第一件事，是把他的豪华公寓给出手了，你可没办法在曼哈顿养一条龙，几百坪的公寓对一条龙的需求来说都还是太小了。所以，再见了，奢侈糜烂的都市夜生活，但他没什么可抱怨的不是吗，他现在有龙了。

他买下了从性价比来说更合理，地点也更偏僻的一处带花园的宅子，现在任何人想来拜访他，都得要差不多翻山越岭，七拐八拐才能进入他隐藏在重重密林中的家。

没人理解他为什么要做出这种类似社交自杀的举动，Solo也没法解释，再说一遍，他没什么可抱怨的，现在他是有龙的人了。

买下房子之后，Solo紧急做的是第二件事，就是把主卧的大床承重级别升至以吨为单位，没错，吨。原因，还是那句话，他现在是有龙，不对，有伴侣的人了，他的床也就自然地要分出去一半给他的伴侣。不幸的是，他那位伴侣有时候睡到半夜就会忽然毫无预兆地给他来一个大变活龙，下一秒，再符合人体工学设计的Kingsize大床都会因无法承受这可怕的重量考验而轰然倒塌。

Solo的睡袍也因为同样的原因全都束之高阁。再昂贵的真丝都挡不住被龙鳞轻轻一挂。Solo迫不得已养成了全裸睡觉的习惯，当他无意中发现抱着Chris睡觉能有效预防他无意识变龙，于是他又成了一个抱抱党。

婚姻确实能彻头彻尾地改变一个男人，哲人诚不欺他。

哦对，他是不是忘了提还有结婚这事？

比起上面这些种种考验，给Chris制造一个假身份，再把Chris介绍给他的亲友圈子，反而是最容易的。所有人都相信了他那个一见钟情的故事，一来，以Solo的性格确实能干得出闪婚这事，二来，Chris也确实英俊非凡，这一点令Solo的那个故事更有说服力。

他们唯一差点露马脚的地方，是Illya问起他的阿拉斯加之行是否如愿找到了传说中的岛屿，不知Chris说了什么，过了一会Illya就脸色微变地把Solo拉到一边去。

“为什么你丈夫对那个地区的黑帮情况那么了解？”他压低声说，“你确定他真的像他自称那样只是个普通的上班族吗？”

Solo把他敷衍了过去，等只有他们俩在时，才问了Chris同样的问题。结果他非常惊讶地发现，在遇见他之前，Chris的生活并不是他想象中完全隔绝人世，实际上他甚至短暂地在一些黑帮里待过，直到他觉得那里的事情太过分了就会匿名报警然后离开。

“他们从没看破你的伪装或逮住你吗？”Solo不太相信。

Chris耸肩，“如果他们怀疑了，我就……”他做了个把人敲昏的动作，Solo的后脑勺也不由一阵隐约作疼。

关于婚姻的另一个至理良言：如果在热恋期你没能真正了解对方，那些问题总在结婚后一点点冒出来。

Solo慢慢发现，Chris似乎并不太适应他的新生活，他对人类世界的大多数事情，特别是人，都不太感兴趣，他更喜欢独处，也不爱外出。如果Solo不在，他就会把自己完全隔绝在房间里。他也越来越沉默寡言，终于让Solo都担心起来。

“你会想念在那个岛上的生活吗？”他找了个机会，假作不经意地说，“我们其实也可以偶尔回去一次。”

出乎意料，Chris摇头，“我本来就想离开了，而且你并不喜欢那里。”

“可你也不喜欢这个地方。”Solo说，“这里让你很无聊。”

“我喜欢和你在一起。”Chris说，“你在我就不无聊。”

Solo为他这句话笑了，但他同时也越发担心起来。Chris在他之外完全没有自己的生活，任何婚姻关系专家都会告诉你，这种过度依赖在一段关系里并不是一件好事。

他去见了一个婚姻咨询师，拐弯抹角地表达了自己的忧虑，对方听了他的描述，沉吟片刻，“所以我总结一下，你的伴侣完全没有其他朋友？没有其他兴趣？也不喜欢和他人社交？更喜欢一个人独处？”她说，“如果你不介意的话，我想问，他是否有语言表达或理解的障碍呢？”

“当然没有，”Solo觉得被冒犯了，“他完全能表达自己，只是不太爱说话罢了。”

“你说的不爱说话，是他一天里会和除了你之外的人至少进行一些必要的寒暄，还是除了你之外根本不和别人说话？”

“……后一种？”

对方同情地看着他，“因为我没见到你丈夫，我不能下定论，但我认为你丈夫需要的可能不是婚姻咨询，他已经表现出一些典型的自我封闭症状。如果他并不是因为周围环境变化才忽然变成这样，我们还需要考虑其他的可能，有些时候，比如一些阿斯伯格患者都是在成年之后才会被诊断出来。”

Solo瞠目结舌。“我不认为……”他说，有一秒差点因荒谬而大笑，因为Chris甚至不是人类。

等等，Solo忽然明白过来，也许恰恰因为Chris不是人类，所以把他强留在人类世界，还逼他像一个普通人那么生活，才会令他那么难受。因为他们本来就不该以普通人类的行为或规范来要求Chris，不是吗？

他带着豁然开朗的顿悟告辞了咨询师，返回家里，发现Chris正坐在书房里读着一本书。Solo凑在他肩膀后面看了一眼，那是一本《具体数学》，“我不记得书房里还有这个。”他亲了亲他面颊作为招呼。

“一个朋友寄给我的。”Chris说，没抬头，“她觉得如果我们要继续交流下去，我会需要了解这些基本的概念。”

一个朋友，还是Chris会听取建议的朋友。Solo惊讶得都快说不出话来。他定了定神，“好吧，很好，”Chris看他，Solo没能压抑住自己的笑容。“我只是不知道你已经交到一个朋友了。”

“我在网络上遇见她的。”Chris说，“我告诉她我是龙，她告诉我她非常擅长计算机方面的事。”

今天真是一个惊吓连着一个，Solo吸了口气。“好，也许下次我们可以邀请她过来做客。”顺便再想办法威胁利诱她保守Chris的秘密。

“我觉得不可能。”Chris说，“Justine告诉我，她从没离开过自己的家。她也很多年没有跟别人面对面地说话了，即使是对她的父母。”他想了想，“我喜欢她，她一点也没有对我的身份大惊小怪。就像你一样。”

也许是因为她根本不相信你是龙。“相信我，我当时也是很吓了一跳的，”Solo说，“我只是被其他的事情分了心。”

他好笑地看Chris眼中泛起好奇，“那又是什么？”

“这个嘛，在海边迷人的夜色里，一个更迷人的高大裸男站在沙滩上，这幅画面实在是很难让人看了吓得拔腿就跑啊。”

Chris困惑地皱起眉来，Solo笑出声，他从后面捧住他的脸吻下去，以唇舌仔细地描绘着Chris的嘴唇，坏心地逗弄着他。Chris轻轻喘息起来，他仰着头，稍嫌用力地抓握住Solo的肩膀，Solo忽然感觉到一点熟悉的刺痛穿透了他的衣服。

“等等！别又来了。”他用力地揪住了Chris的耳朵，Chris呜咽着，Solo抵上他额头，命令道，“不许变龙！我们的书房可经不起你的尾巴随便一甩。”

Chris从喉咙里不满地咕哝了一声，Solo也觉得自己是有点太严厉了，便缓和了几分语气，“等天黑了我们可以出去，那时候你就可以变回来了，你喜欢我们一起飞，不是吗？”他暧昧地说。他们总是把夜晚的飞行活动当成某种前戏。不知为什么，飞行总能让Chris性致大发。

Chris接受了这个妥协，不过他得寸进尺地提出了另一个要求，“不要那个挽具。我不喜欢那个。你也不许说我硌人。”

Solo翻了个白眼。但他还是同意了。

有什么好抱怨的呢，他现在可是有龙的人了。

End

彩蛋是这次也仍然姗姗来迟的弟弟：  
（暗示互攻以及有生子恶搞）

一直到他们结婚半年之后，Solo才见到了这段婚姻里另一边唯一剩下的那个亲戚。

Chris和Braxton的久别重逢是一见面就变回龙形然后大打出手，Solo开始时还担心了一会，看了看发觉Chris体型更大，并不会吃亏，就放心地离开让他们俩在泥潭里打滚了。

半小时后，变回人模样的Braxton一边裹着浴袍，擦着头发上滴答的水，一边神色微妙地瞄着Solo的肚子。Solo被他看得有点不安，也快恼羞成怒了：圣诞节时他可能没注意控制多吃了那么一点，至于一直盯着他看吗？小肚子并没有那么明显好吗？

Braxton转头对他哥一开口就把Solo吓掉了半条命：“是快有好消息了吧。”

Chris默默无语，Solo努力让自己淡定：“我不明白你是什么意思，但你应该能看出来我是男性。我并没有那种功能。”

Braxton说：“难道你没看过《冰与火之歌》吗？龙繁殖用不着人类那套复杂十月怀胎的过程。”

“你的意思难道是……”

“我们下蛋。”

Solo直接把水喷了出来，他强自镇定说：“我也不认为我有那种功能。”

Braxton说：“你当然有，当然Chris也能，但他的话要有一个前提条件。”

Solo看看他的伴侣，Chris平然地回望他，Solo总觉得他眼神里带着一丝恶作剧的光芒。“比如？”

“你要在他是龙形态时和他上床才行。”Braxton说，见Solo目瞪口呆，还以为自己没说清楚：“我的意思是，在他是龙的时候，把你的精子放进他的体内——”

某个鲜活的场景浮现脑际，把Solo吓得再次呛到了。

Chris委屈又幸灾乐祸：让你总说我硌人。

（最后的最后，他们还是有了一窝（划掉）蛋（划掉）孩子，到底是谁生的就不知道了。）

End


	3. XX下蛋后续

警告：前方会暗示人X龙以及龙X人。各种不负责任的乱来，反正作者已经彻底放飞自我了。

人与龙跨物种联姻的后代孕育之路打一开始就艰难得寸步难行。

主要原因是Solo怎么也克服不了自己的心理障碍。

真的不是他太脆弱，面对那么巨大一坨还是硬邦邦一身鳞甲的龙，趴在你面前眼巴巴地等着你提枪上阵给它授精，这场面带来的心理冲击，你换谁来也克服不了。

他给自己撸了很久，怎么也硬不起来，好容易刚有一点点感觉了，（龙形态的）Chris抬起半边身，露出底下那个生殖腔，Solo一看那个尺寸，再看看自己这边一比简直是大头针配螺丝帽，立即自信全无地萎了。

Solo也想过实在不行的时候也许他们可以借助一下药物，反正能硬起来插进去射出来就算完成任务了不是吗，但Chris严词拒绝了，觉得这么做实在太侮辱他们未来的孩子。

Solo：侮辱什么，我们亲爱的孩子们现在连蛋都不是好吗？

他们屡试屡败，始终没能获得任何进展，Solo已经完全能体会到那些多年不孕不育的夫妻有多么绝望。整整两个月下来，他绝望得都快已经放弃回到正常性生活的指望了。

反过来，把这么一个大难题丢到他们面前的Braxton，完成了年度拜访亲戚的任务，拍拍屁股就走了，临走时还不忘提醒他们，有好消息了记得打电话通知他。

等他一走，Solo立即振作精神，开动了他所有的说服技巧，让Chris放弃第一窝必须他来生的念头。“难道你不相信我有能力孕育我们的后代吗？难道你怀疑我的决心和勇气吗？”他带着满满的坚毅和恰到好处的忧伤这么问，“难道你觉得我不是一个配得上你的伴侣，连下蛋这种小事都做不好吗？”

其情真，其意切，Chris很快就败下阵来。

那天晚上他们没再费劲尝试人龙交配这个艰巨任务，Solo再一次抱到了（终于）变回人的伴侣，如释重负的同时内心荡漾，很想搞点什么，但又怕Chris会觉得自己是嫌弃他龙那一面，还是按捺下来，反正来日方长嘛。

然而他这两个月实在是憋太久了，到了下半夜，Solo醒过来，发现自己硬了，而身边的Chris则因为这两个月的习惯一时没能改过来，又在睡梦中不知不觉变回了龙。Solo摸了摸龙靠在自己枕畔的大脑袋，轻声唤了他两声，龙半睡半醒地从一边鼻孔里对他哼哼，又用坚硬冰凉的口吻撒娇地蹭了蹭他。

Solo震惊地发现，自己非但没像之前一样软掉，反而更硬了。习惯的力量真可怕啊，他居然真的对一条龙产生性欲了。

“Chris？”他又推了推龙，想让它醒过来，就算再怎么饥渴想要做，至少也得取得对方的同意。“我能不能……”

龙又用鼻孔喷了他一口气，然后懒洋洋地翻了个身，露出了半边肚子，还有底下那个生殖腔。与其说是同意，更像是这两个月里一个反射性动作的延续。但Solo已经顾不得了。这时候除非Chris对他喷火，什么都拦不住他了。他就那么提枪上了。

他酣畅淋漓地把整整两个月的份一次性地射完了，然后无比香甜地一觉睡到了日高起，睁开眼就对上了龙狐疑的大眼睛。Solo喜气洋洋地捧住它的大脑袋亲了一口。龙眨着眼睛，似乎也明白过来了，然后，出乎意料地，它一爪子就把Solo给翻过去了。

Solo也后知后觉地想起来，这两个月不光是他欲求不满，Chris也一样。他昨晚上是爽到了，可是Chris并没有。

Solo浑身僵硬地看着龙朝着他下身逼近过来，还有它胯下渐渐觉醒的那个地方。

“这不可能，”Solo绝望地说，“我会死的！”

……

他最后还是坚强地活了下来。

就这样，到下一个月，他们已经效率很高地下了两枚蛋。Braxton给他们做了一个远程的速成孵蛋指导，基本上就是把各自的蛋往自己怀里揣着暖上两个月就行了。

这两个月也足够他们来好好想清楚该怎么和亲友解释这两只出壳小龙的由来了。

End


	4. 养小龙

Solo非常机智地一直等到他们的小龙崽能变化成人类幼儿形态的阶段，才把Chris的真相对他的父母和盘托出了。

毕竟，当两位祖父母手里抱着两个软绵绵肉乎乎还会眨巴眼冲人笑的小肉团子时，他们再震惊也不可能直接甩手走人。

在两个小宝宝吧唧嘴淌口水的攻势下，他父母很快就谅解了他不得已的隐瞒，但也提出另一个问题：如果就连Chris也是第一次为人（龙）父母，他们怎么知道该如何养育这两个小龙宝宝啊。

“我想Chris的弟弟应该知道吧。”Solo也不是很有底气地说。

看在他那一对天真无辜的小侄女份上，Braxton这次终于老实地说了真话：他其实根本一点经验也没有，他比Chris强的只是多年前他偷偷看过一本他妈留下的人龙绝恋色情手抄本。他所有对龙下蛋孵蛋的经验都来自其中的描述。

“所以我其实根本不必去操龙形的Chris？”Solo满脸黑气地说，气得连儿童不宜都忘了，“就算我们正常做爱也能下蛋？”

“我也不知道，我也没想到你们真的会试啊，感觉书里的那一段纯粹是为了猎奇色情才写的，”Braxton坦然道，“毕竟我确实没想到世界上居然真的有操龙的勇者——”

在操龙的勇者被激怒演变为屠龙的勇者之前，他果断地下线跑路了。

反而是Chris的另一个朋友帮了他们的大忙。Justine黑入全世界海量的数据库，从数以亿计的研究文献中为他们找到了所有关于龙类的内容。靠着这些内容，这对伴侣就一瘸一拐地开始了自己的养龙之路。

他们和全世界的新手父母一样，一边育儿，一边从中总结经验和教训。不幸的是，教训似乎是太多了一点。幸运的是，龙宝宝比世界上绝大多数的婴儿都要皮糙肉厚好养活。

教训：不要把你的小龙放在花园的池塘边，一转头你就只能看见一个已经干了的池子，还有一个不停打嗝的龙宝宝。Solo估计这辈子自己都想不通那些水都是到哪里去了。

教训：不要在你的孩子还分不清家庭宠物和食物的不同前给她们买小狗狗，那只被龙口夺食抢救下来的可怜小金毛估计留下了终身的心理创伤。

教训：就算想重温二人世界，也不能把你的两只龙宝宝关房间里以为她们会乖乖睡一整晚，除非你想要在进行不可描述的活动时忽然两个人的缝隙里强行钻进来一只小龙，还有另一只在外面飞上飞下用它的小脑袋兴高采烈砰砰砰地撞着窗玻璃。

“幼龙和母体之间有着神奇的联系，这是一种生物自保本能，”Justine读出那段之前被遗漏的内容，“它们能在几公里远外都能准确靠嗅觉定位到母体的所在。”

“我们能找个别的什么词替换掉母体这个词吗？”Solo奄奄一息地说，两只龙还有一个人形的Chris压在他身上，他已经快被压扁了。

……

经验：如果你都能为了爱变成了操龙的勇者，那你也肯定能养活并养好两只（或更多）小龙。

“更多是什么意思？”Solo万分警惕地问。

“噢，”Chris摸了摸自己的肚子，Solo之前一直以为那层小肚子是他这段时间养孩子压力太大所以食欲增加吃多了些。“我们现在能确定了，正常做爱我也是能下蛋的。”

教训：享受性生活的同时，也记得一定要做好避孕措施。


End file.
